


Maybe; A Winter Date

by TeaBoss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Happy, M/M, Sex, Sweet/Hot, little bit of lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: “All I want is for you to feel as special as you are, tonight.”It’s winter in New York City, Hercules takes Lafayette on a date. Simple, smooth, sweet, sincere, sexy.**Will be rewriting this in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

~Suit Boutique & Tailors, 2:34 pm~

“Excuse me?”

Hercules Mulligan turned around from where he had been organizing tuxedos to see Lafayette; dressed in a matching embroidered shawl suit jacket and pants combination, form-fitting, with a white, high-collared ruffled button up Herc recognized as one of his favorites. Behind him was John and Alexander, messing with suspenders and failing to tie bow ties. One of the other employees in the boutique scolded them, so Hercules could focus on the French man in front of him. Which he did. Lafayette did a slow spin on his half-heeled navy boots, and asked. “What do you think?”

“It looks like the suit was made for you. But don’t take my word for it.” Hercules said, directing Lafayette to the mirrors, and taking his hand to help him onto the stand. He watched as Laf checked himself out every which way, occasionally looking at him, until he turned back to face Hercules and crouched down in front of the tailor with a sly smile on his face which made him have to ask. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…” Lafayette started, carefully sliding off the stand to be on level with Hercules. “This might look even better _sur le sol de notre chambre_.” The whispered french might’ve made a lesser man blush, but Hercules? He grinned, and adjusted the jacket.

“Maybe, but.” Hercules said as he raised his hands to rub his thumbs under his boyfriend’s eyes gently. “A suit like this, on a man like you, should be taken to dinner _first_. Tonight.” That had Lafayette beaming, and he placed his hands on Herc’s waist.

“How smooth.” He hummed. “When do you get off work?”

“Five.” Hercules told him, lowering his hands to rest them on the Lafayette’s shoulders.

“I’ll meet you here.” Lafayette said, and he agreed. From the rack of suspenders, John stared at their lovey-dovey friends, with an all-too-knowing look. He huffed and turned to Alexander, who was distracted undoing all their failed bow ties and putting them on the nearest shelf.

“We’re going out tonight.” John stated, and Alex looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“What? Why?” Alex questioned.

“Because.” Was all John said, tilting his head. Alexander looked over at the couple, then back again.

“I don’t want to, it's supposed to snow tonight.” He said, rolling his eyes. John frowned, and in response he grabbed Alex’s suspenders and pulled, then released, causing him to yelp. 

“Too bad.”

 

~Suit Boutique & Tailors, 5:03 pm~

 

It’s already dark outside when Lafayette arrives all dressed up in the suit but with a few winter additions, earmuffs and coat, obviously. He entered the half-lit boutique, waving to the one employee at the cashier wrapping things up at the counter. They pointed him to the back, and he looked over there.

There at the mirrors was Hercules, looking at himself. He had changed into a suit, loose-fitting dress pants and a simple matching black blazer. Under it he wore a thick black turtleneck, and around his neck was his silver ring. He had his years-old winter boots on, and if Lafayette had to be honest, it suited him perfectly. He had been half-sneaking when he stopped to gaze up at Hercules who, busy fixing his sleeves and buttons, almost didn’t notice him. But by chance he glanced up briefly and then again, and, flustered, proceeded to turn around to face a grinning Lafayette.

“Perfection incarnate, mon amour.” Laf said softly, holding his hands up to help Hercules. “I love you _tellement_.” 

“I love you too, but _stop_.” Hercules said, taking the offered hands as he hopped down. His boyfriend bent down, just a little, to give him a peck on the lips. “I’m gonna grab my coat.” He said, lifting his head to return the kiss. “Then we’ll head out.” He added and got a nod, and he went to the back to put his coat, scarf and hat on. He went to the doors to meet Lafayette, who looped an arm around his as they left.

“Where to?” Lafayette asked as they walked. Hercules leaned on him, looking up at the winter night sky thoughtfully.

“I was thinking we go to the first good, and I mean _good_ restaurant we find on the way to our destination.” He suggested, which earned him a look of curiosity from Lafayette.

“Oh?” He asked with a hum. “And what destination is that?”

“It’s a surprise.” Hercules stated, and his boyfriend gasped but before he could speak he added. “Not telling.” For emphasis he made a zipping gesture over his mouth, which made Lafayette pout. Out of everyone, Hercules knew how to keep a surprise a secret.

Lafayette huffed. “Boo.”

 

~A Good Restaurant, 5:32 pm~

 

Once they were seated at their table and waiting after ordering their food, Lafayette lightly nudged Hercules’ foot with his own under the table, drawing his attention away from his phone to look up at him instead as he lifts his brows.

“You could tell me what the occasion is?” Lafayette suggested and Hercules snorted, reaching across the table to grab and squeeze his hand.

“There’s no occasion. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to go out like this.” He said, running a thumb over the silver band on his boyfriend’s ring finger. “You with your jobs, me with my promotion. Alex and John’s university shit. Paperwork.” Hercules went on.

“So much paperwork.” Lafayette agreed with an annoyed nod.

“Fucking paperwork.” They both laughed, and right on time their food arrived. They settled into an assortment of small talk topics as they ate, and slipped into comfortable semi-silence while waiting for the bill. Lafayette gave Hercules a _look_ that, on most other occasions he might’ve accepted. Not tonight, though.

“Nope.” Hercules said plainly.

“Half.” Lafayette argued, but Herc shook his head and checked his phone.

“No.” He repeated, looking up at his boyfriend and adding. “Not even the tip.”

“Not even the-Hercules Mulligan!” Lafayette exclaimed, putting both hands down on the table. The waitress arrived with the bill, and he could only watch as Hercules took it, put his card in and scribbled here, there and then handed it back wordlessly and grinned smugly at him. “You are crazy.” Lafayette said.

“Only for you.” Herc retorted, putting his knuckles against his chin to watch his boyfriend sputter, leaving him wordless and red. Until he got his card back, that is. Then he stood up, taking Lafayette’s hand and pulling him up to stand. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Lafayette asked as they walked. “Don’t say outside, _petit malin_.” He added quickly when Hercules opened his mouth.

“Okay.” Hercules said simply. “You’ll see.” A better answer, in Laf’s opinion, as they headed out. 

Waiting right outside the restaurant stood a one-horse open carriage, with a driver on standby. It was decorated festively for the holiday season; wreaths on the front, back, and on the horse, and poinsettia covered the rails. Lafayette cupped his hands around his mouth, looking at it in awe, and then at Hercules. “You didn’t.” He said, but his boyfriend led him up into the carriage and sat beside him. Yes, he did. “Oh, _Hercules_.” He said softly as they started moving. “There’s no way you set this up in a few hours…” Hercules grinned, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

“Maybe. Some of it, at least.” He admitted, pulling Laf closer to him. They settled in the seat, enjoying the view of the city night life they drove past; holiday lights around and overhead, so many buildings decorated like their carriage. It was a beautiful sight to behold, to be sure, but about halfway to their destination Hercules interrupted it. “Laf?” He said, looking to his boyfriend, who looked away from the lights in favor of him.

“Hm?” Lafayette answered, and watched as Hercules took off his scarf and promptly covered his eyes with it, causing surprise and protests. “Hey!” He huffed when he felt it be loosely tied, and despite the kisses given to him after, he pouted.

“I promise it’ll be worth it. Trust me?” Hercules said, and Lafayette resigned with a slump, resting his head against his neck and wrapping his arms around him. He bent down to kiss the top of his head, and speak. “I’ll tell you when we get there.” A nod against his neck was the answer.

 

~ ??? 7:21 pm ~

 

The carriage stopped, and Lafayette felt Hercules move away from him and heard him speak.

“Wait just a little bit longer.” His boyfriend said, and he heard what he guessed to be Hercules getting off the carriage and walking to the back. Lafayette strained his ears to listen, leaning over the railing some, but it sounded like Hercules took something out of the trunk and after more movement, set it down. Sudden hands holding his startled him, though, and he heard Herc stifle a laugh. Okay, it was a little funny. “It’s just me. Nice and slow, now.” Lafayette heard him say, and he was tugged gently toward the exit to the carriage. Hercules moved his hands from Lafayette’s to his waist instead, and was more than careful guiding him to the ground.

“Safe?” Lafayette asked, feeling for Hercules’ shoulders.

“Yep, safe.” Hercules confirmed, maybe a little too soon. 

One step back was all it took for Hercules to slip on some of the icy sidewalk, and he tumbled backwards into a snowbank. The fact that he had been holding Lafayette, and was being held in return, ensured that he didn’t take the fall alone. It was guaranteed that he’d be squished between the pile of snow and his boyfriend, who yanked off his scarf blindfold to look him over with concern.

“Mon tendre, are you alright?” Lafayette asked as they helped lift each other up out of the snow.

“Yep, definitely.” Herc said to reassure him. He was pretty sure there were a couple ice balls in there he landed on, but he’d find out later. “Could’ve been a worse fall.” He commented as they brushed the snow off of one another. They looked serious for only a few seconds before chuckles escaped them. “You ready?” Hercules spoke up first, as Lafayette put the scarf back around his neck. He took Lafayette by the hands, and pointed his confused boyfriend in the direction of the surprise, smiling as he watched Laf’s face light up like the lights they had passed. Maybe brighter.

Just a few yards away was a frozen pond, freshly cleared of snow. It was no Rockefeller Center; it was quaint, without a person to be seen around. Along the ring of snow around the rink were _so many_ candles. It was beyond words. On the bench nearby was a stereo Lafayette recognized from their apartment. He put his hands over his heart. Behind him, Hercules tipped the carriage driver and they left, and he picked up what he had taken out of the trunk earlier-two pairs of ice skates, one much more used than the other but much better kept. He walked up behind Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You like it?” Hercules asked, and Laf turned around in his arms and put his hands on either side of his face.

“It’s… _perfect_. In every way.” Lafayette told him, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He glanced down at the skates. “But I thought you could not skate?” He said, looking back to see his boyfriend smiling and looking at the pond rink.

“I might’ve been practicing, here and there.” Hercules confessed, and he saw Lafayette’s eyes tear up. “Laf…” He reached up to wipe the tears away.

Lafayette smiled lightly. “Pardon, I” He faltered, and tilted his head down to kiss Hercules, and then again. “You did all this, and _oh_ I-” He was interrupted with a kiss.

“Come on.” Herc said, pulling him toward the bench so they could put their skates on. Lafayette became giddy very quickly, lacing up his skates fast and then helping Hercules with his. “One second.” He reached for the stereo’s play button as he was tugged up toward the ice. A track from their shared music collection started to play; soft instrumentals, because you could almost never mess up in music choice when it came to instrumentals. He slid on the ice slowly, right up into Lafayette’s waiting arms.

“I’ll lead?” Lafayette suggested, and Hercules nodded in agreement, intertwining their hands as they went along the ice. They didn’t stray far from each other most of the time, almost always holding at least one hand as they skated and half-danced on the ice. At one point Lafayette dipped Hercules, causing his boyfriend to sound his surprise and leaving him red in the face and laughing with Lafayette grinning down at him, and after they were righted he hummed “You are far more clever than people think, mon cher.”

“Don’t know what you mean.” Hercules said, but smiled in a way that said otherwise. 

Laf nodded his head down at his skates. “These were in our closet when I left.” He said. “Your skates?”

“I bought them after that time you told me you were worried about not having the time to go out to skate.” Hercules admitted.

“That was last month!” Lafayette recalled, getting a laugh from his boyfriend. He was fairly sure he hadn’t mentioned it again since. “You-” He started to say, but the music fizzled out and took Hercules’ attention away to go check on it.

“Man!” Hercules complained, turning it back on only to have it shut back off. “I knew I should’ve gotten new batteries. Stupid...” He grumbled, turning it around and back again. But he was suddenly pulled away from his concerns, literally by Lafayette, who pulled him into a long kiss. They parted only inches away from each other, and Lafayette’s spoke.

“Why are you doing all this?” He asked in a soft, hushed tone. 

Hercules leaned up to kiss him before answering. “Do I need a reason?” Hercules asked, and continued as Lafayette opened his mouth to answer him. “All I want is for you to feel as special as you are, tonight.” His boyfriend’s reaction was to pull him into a tight embrace which he returned immediately.

“Mon cher.” Lafayette murmured into Hercules’ ear, and he turned to look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, long enough to need to sit down to avoid falling with the skates on and laughing quietly about it. It was only when snow started to fall that they seperated to look up at it.

“We should head home, before it gets too cold.” Lafayette suggested first, and added. “If you don’t have anymore surprises?”

Hercules squeezed his hand, and grinned. “Maybe, but not here.” He answered, and they changed out of the skates in favor of their boots. “We can walk home from here.” He told Lafayette, who nodded and picked up the stereo. “I can-”

“Non et non!” Was Lafayette’s response, tucking it under his arm affirmatively, and Hercules knew better and slung their ice skates over his shoulder, and put his other arm over Lafayette’s shoulder as they walked away from the pond. 

 

~8:46pm~

 

When they reached a little over a block away from their apartment, Hercules took out his phone to send a text to John to let him know they were on their way back. It was a couple minutes before he got a response back, but it was a message from Alexander. No words, but emojis.

 

[Hearts] [House] [Hearts] [Boot] [Happy Face Emoji] [Cold Face Emoji] [Popcorn] [Film]

 

Classy.

Lafayette leaned on his shoulder trying to peek at the screen, but Herc lowered it to laugh. “What was so funny?” He asked, but his boyfriend shook his head. “What!”

Hercules relented after a second, and said. “We’ll have the apartment to ourselves is all.” He got a hum as an answer, and they carried on walking. 

It wasn’t much longer until they reached the apartment complex just as the gate opened, and Alexander and John walked out. The former was possibly over-bundled up for winter and kept his hands in the latter’s pockets as they walked. John stopped when he saw Herc and Laf, and waved a hand.

“Hey. How was the date?” He asked, getting a thumbs up from Hercules.

“Went great.” Herc told them, and beside him Lafayette chimed in.

“It was fantastic.”

“Good to hear. We’re going to see a movie.” John said, and Alex peeked over his shoulder and spoke in French.

“Ayez l'amusement, vous deux.” Alexander said, directed at Lafayette with a not subtle in the slightest eyebrow waggle that earned him an elbow in the side. John didn’t need to know French to take a guess at what he said.

“Oh, nous _prévoyons_ là-dessus.” Lafayette replied to him, with a smile and a wink. Hercules smirked, and his boyfriend waved to their flatmates as they left down the street before he led him through the gate and into their apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been actual years since I've written stuff like this, bear with me.

~Apartment, 9:01 pm~

 

Hercules fished through both his and Lafayette’s pockets until he found the keys in Laf’s coat. They hurried inside and closed the door, stomping whatever snow was left on their shoes off on the welcome mat. Lafayette set down the stereo and took the skates off of Hercules’ shoulder to drop them on the floor. 

“So.” Lafayette said as they stepped out of their boots, and he pulled Hercules’ hat off his hat when his boyfriend looked at him, and dropped it behind him.

“We have the apartment to ourselves, for now.” Hercules reminded him, though neither of them needed the reminder. He pushed the earmuffs off Laf’s head, and worked slow to undo his coat buttons. “So how about we take our time.” He suggested, pushing the coat off his boyfriend’s shoulders onto the foyer floor, and then his own. All that was left of their winter gear was Hercules’ scarf, which Lafayette grabbed with both hands to pull him closer and remove and distance between them.

“I like that plan.” Lafayette told him, sliding the scarf off his neck and letting it slip to the floor in favor of cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands. He brought him into a deep kiss that was returned without hesitation.

“Your hands are cold.” Hercules murmured through their lips, putting his hands on Lafayette’s hips and began to lead them down the hall.

Lafayette chuckled against the kiss. “Good thing your face is warm.” He said, tilting his head forward to further their kiss as he walked backwards, moving his hands down under Hercules’ suit jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. The couple were semi-blind going into the living area, bumping into the wall of diplomas. “Careful, careful.” 

“Got it.” Hercules muttered. They shuffle away unstably from it to avoid any of them fall down, but in doing that Lafayette stumbled back and fell over the arm of the couch with an undignified yelp, half bringing Hercules down with him. They looked at each other in surprise for a few seconds, before busting out into laughter. It was only after they stopped that they realized the television had been left on.

“Should we turn it up?” Lafayette asked, looking up at him.

Hercules reached for the remote and switched off the T.V. to answer the question. “Nah.” He pulled his jacket off the rest of the way and tossed it onto the coffee table with the remote. “Here.” He grabbed Lafayette by the waist to lift him onto the arm of the couch and pressed several kisses along his jawline as he removed the embroidered jacket from his person to throw onto the back of the couch. “Bedroom.” Hercules said, slipping one arm under Lafayette’s thighs and the other around his back, lifting him up off the couch.

“Bedroom it is, _mon homme fort_.” Lafayette said, pleased. He wrapped his legs around Hercules’ waist as he was carried toward their bedroom, and reached down to undo his own pants buttons and unfasten his boyfriend’s belt as they crossed the threshold.

“We’re going to trip.” Herc commented.

“Then we should get to the bed.” Lafayette murmured, pushing the door shut behind them. There were no arguments about that.

They reached the bed without fail, and Hercules set Lafayette down on the edge and he put his knee up beside him. Lafayette pulled off the belt from his pants and dropped it on the floor, right before Hercules bent down to resume their earlier kiss. It was barely paused for Hercules to pull his sweater up over his head and onto the floor. Lafayette’s shirt wasn’t so easy to remove; both pairs of hands were needed in order to undo the buttons, it took long enough to where a promise of fixing it was almost needed. Almost, even with them taking their time. 

Hercules threw the frustrating shirt across the room at the same time as his pants were tugged down, and stepped out of them to scoot fully onto the bed with Lafayette. He pushed his boyfriend down flat against the blankets and dragged his hands down his sides, with enough pressure to make him squirm, and look up at Hercules with suspicion when he stopped. 

“Wh-” Lafayette didn’t get the chance to ask his question, due to Hercules pinching his sides, making him _shriek_ in response as his pants and undergarments were pulled off of him in one strong tug and tossed away. Now completely in the nude, he stared up at a smug Hercules between his legs. “What happened to taking our time?” Lafayette asked, lifting the back of his hand up to his face.

His boyfriend grinned. “Oh believe me” Hercules said quietly, grabbing the hand and kissing the knuckles, tangling Lafayette’s fingers with his own as he pressed it against the bed. “I plan to.” He told him, giving him a kiss as he moved his free hand down to his boyfriend’s exposed area, slowly running his fingertips over the erection. Lafayette gasped against his lips, squeezing his hand.

“Herc…” Lafayette breathed out, other sounds escaping him as Hercules continued the stroking at such a slow pace, not to mention barely touching anywhere other than his middle; even when he tried to move for more, there was no success. “ _S'il te plaît_ , Hercules.” He pleaded, gripping Hercules by his hair with his free hand as his boyfriend moved away from his mouth in order to leave marks down his chin and neck, and making him shudder from the hot breath against his skin.

“I told you.” Herc said, knowing exactly what he was doing. He moved his hand away from Lafayette completely. “Hang on.” He told him, getting a look of betrayal. It didn’t last long after he reached over to the nightstand, and opened the drawer to take out a bottle of lube. He put a few dabs on his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers as he moved back to hover over Lafayette. With his dry hand he pulled Lafayette closer to him until they were pressing against each other, the only thing separating their bare skin being the fabric of his boxers. He put his other hand back, fully, around Lafayette’s untended self and watched his boyfriend melt gratefully into his caressing hand. “Better?” Hercules asked.

Lafayette nodded enthusiastically.“ _Oui_.” He panted, twisting his fingers in Hercules’ curls and bringing him down to kiss him openly, murmuring gibberish against Hercules’ grinning mouth. He felt his boyfriend move down to his neck, and his unoccupied hand went up to run through his hair and undo his bun, making his already messied hair messier when it was free. “ _Vous_ ” Lafayette tried to say something, but it vanished when he felt Hercules’ lower hand squeeze him, circles being made around the tip by a toying thumb. As he spasmed pleasurably from the motion, he felt Hercules chuckle along his throat.

“Almost there.” Hercules said with a hum. It wasn’t a question; the way he worked Lafayette, the needy movements and the noises elicited from him. He did what he knew would get Lafayette really rocking against him and his hand, and steadily sped up his stroking. His boyfriend held onto his bicep with one hand and the back of his neck with the other while Hercules stared as he brought Lafayette closer, and closer, with every touch, pump, and rub, until he reaches his limit, squeezing his legs against Hercules’ sides as he climaxed. After a few seconds of panting-filled silence Hercules was pulled down into a kiss by Lafayette, and he lifted his head up to asked. “Done already?”

Lafayette’s answer was immediate. “Jamais.” 

“Good.” Hercules said, leaning down to kiss him.

Lafayette slipped his hands into Hercules’ boxers from the back and squeezed his ass firmly, getting a groan from his boyfriend. He tugged the fabric down until Hercules finally shuffled out of them, bringing them further up on the bed until Lafayette’s head rested on their pillows. While Hercules was getting the lube and a condom from the nightstand, Lafayette made himself busy leaving several bite marks around his boyfriend’s collarbone and chest. He lifted a leg up to keep around Hercules’ waist, and one hand on his neck while he moved the other down to wrap his fingers around Hercules’ long-neglected erection and gave it a squeeze, making Hercules rumble over him.

“You’re making this harder.” Hercules said through the condom wrapper between his teeth, trying to grab Lafayette’s tricksy hands to no avail. The package was taken out of his mouth by his boyfriend, who pulled it right open.

“Only you.” Laf said slyly, half-sitting up to slip it right on Hercules. He put his hand on Hercules’ hips and said- _demanded_. “I need you, _à présent_. À l'intérieur de moi.”

“Damn.” Hercules thought out loud, taking the lube from the drawer and putting a generous amount in his hand to get himself ready. “Can’t argue with that.” With that he brought Lafayette closer and position himself so he could slide inside him, making Laf wrap his arms around his shoulders and groan into his neck as he pushed inside.

“Oh _Hercules_ - _Oh_ -” Lafayette took a deep breath, shuddering when Hercules couldn’t go further and started to pull out. He opened his mouth to protest when he thought Hercules was going to pull out, but voiced only pleasure when he instead pushed right back in and started a rhythm.

At the start Hercules kept at the same slow pace, hunching over to kiss Lafayette. They moaned and mumbled sweet nothings into each others’ mouths, with Hercules brushing some of Lafayette’s curls from his face with his non-lubricated hand. He brought that one down to begin stroking him again, causing his boyfriend to shiver and chuckle.

“Your hand is _cold_.” Lafayette muttered, sensitive still as Hercules rubbed him back to erect with a smirk on his face. 

“Won’t be for long.” Hercules said, touching him in-time with his rocking faster. He moved his other hand away from Lafayette’s face to grab the leg not hooked around Hercules’ waist, and pushed it up for him to thrust deeper, before putting his arm around Lafayette to pull him even closer as well. “ _Fuck_ , Laf…” He groaned.

Lafayette had to put his arms around Hercules’ neck and back to keep himself stable, rolling against him in sync with the motion. He felt as if he would fall into nothing, as cliché as it sounded, if he let go now. But he knew Herc wouldn’t let that happen even if it were possible. No, Hercules held onto him tightly, squeezing him in more ways than one, reaching his pleasures and making him curl his toes.

“Je t’aime,” He gasped out as it was repeated, over and over. “ _Hercules_ , je t’aime.” He kept saying-yelling-it as Hercules brought him over the edge for the second time that night.

Hercules took only a few moments after to follow suit in climaxing, pressing his face into Lafayette’s shoulder. He rode it out inside Laf, slowly bringing himself to a stop before pulling out. He felt Lafayette’s leg slide off his back, and he brought his hands up to his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you.” Hercules said, running his thumb over the smile he was given and pressing his own to it in a kiss, then another. They stayed like for maybe another minute until Lafayette spoke up.

“We ought to get cleaned up.” Lafayette suggested, and Hercules nodded and sat up to pull off their used condom. It was tied, and Hercules tossed it into the bin a few feet away; the mental victory at that was clear on Hercules’ face, and it almost made him chuckle. Hercules looked back to him, reaching down to rub his legs.

“Do you want me to carry you?” He asked with a smirk.

Lafayette winked. “I think I can manage, in a second.” He answered.

The kiss Hercules gave Lafayette was happily accepted, before he got up off the bed and went over to the door and opened it up just enough to look out into the rest of their apartment. There wasn’t any sign that John or Alexander had returned, thankfully. Lafayette walked up behind him, slipping his arms around his torso and peeking out too. “Are we clear?” He asked.

“Looks like it.” Hercules said, grabbing his hands and leading them in a straight line across the living area into the bathroom, closing the door and hurrying into the shower. It was cold at first, and they waited on the edges of the shower until they saw steam before stepping into the streams of warm water.

“Which one was it?” Lafayette asked as he scrubbed Hercules’ back and front with a soaped-up loofah. “That helped, I mean?” Hercules didn’t answer him right away, instead putting a glob of shampoo in his hands and massaging it through Lafayette’s hair. “Hm…” It felt good, he wouldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t going to be distracted.

The look Lafayette gave him told Hercules that much, and he relented. “Both.” The answer surprised Lafayette, and he told him. “John was easier to bribe than Alex.” He took the sponge from his boyfriend as he started to scrub his hair in return with a soft laugh.

“I can only imagine. What’d you do?” Lafayette asked, twirling some of Hercules’ short curls through his fingers to detangle. 

“Well” Hercules started, washing up Lafayette’s abdomen and working his way up. “For John I paid for their movie tickets tonight.” He got a nod from Laf.

“Makes sense. And for Alexander?” That was the real question; everyone knew if Alex had his way, he’d be buried under all their blankets until winter was over. 

“I _might_ have promised to drive him to his classes whenever it snows.” Hercules explained, getting a look of pity from Lafayette, and he added. “I had to argue for ‘whenever it snows’ instead of ‘as long as snow is on the ground’.”

“Wow. You won? Against Alex?” Lafayette said, surprised, and draped his arms over Hercules’ shoulders. “I’m impressed.”

“John helped, but yeah. I was” Hercules set down the loofah to loop his arms around Lafayette’s hips. “ _very_ determined. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” He said, and in response was pulled closer to his boyfriend.

“It _was_ perfect.” Lafayette said, pressing their foreheads together, the water rinsing them off.

Hercules gave him a skeptical look. “Even with the tripping, and-” He was cut off with a kiss, and every attempt to speak ended in the same result until he stopped and Lafayette spoke again.

“ _Every_ part.” Lafayette said, adamant, and Hercules didn’t push it. “Besides, a bit of falling adds… _Étincelle_. Flare.” He made a popping motion with one hand, and laughed and made a silly face to emphasize, which got him a laugh from his boyfriend as well. 

They turned off the water when they were suds-free and stepped out of the shower. Lafayette took the hooded bathrobe of the nearby hook, slipping it on while Hercules grabbed one of their bigger towels off a shelf, patting himself down and wrapping it around his waist. Lafayette grabbed a second, smaller towel and put on top of his boyfriend’s head with a smile on his face. “I love you.” He murmured, pulling the hair towel down to be around Hercules’ neck.

“I love you too.” Hercules told him back, and with the towel he was pulled into a kiss, deeply. He put his hands on Lafayette’s waist as his boyfriend led him backwards out of the bathroom. 

“Wait.” Lafayette said, and Hercules waited as he turned up the thermostat. “Okay.” Lafayette pressed their lips together again, and Hercules was once more led by his neck towel toward their bedroom and pushed, gently, onto the end of the bed. Lafayette climbed right onto his lap, leaning forward to resume the kiss. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He hummed against his boyfriend’s lips.

Hercules put his hands up to Lafayette’s face, and murmured back. “The feeling is mutual.” He slid his hands down into Laf’s robe and further down. “We should’ve stayed in the shower.” He laughed into the kiss, and so did Lafayette.

“It’s not too late, mon cher.” Lafayette said, but despite the words he started to push Hercules back on the bed.

Herc broke their kiss, just to sass him. “You sure about that?” He only got shushed as an answer, and he smirked into the resumed kiss while reaching to untie Lafayette’s robe.

“Oh, it’s already up.” Came John’s voice from outside their room, and the two of them looked past their door.

John and Alexander stood by the thermostat, their hair absolute covered in snow. It had started to snow before they left, after all, and from the looks of them it was _a lot_. The unhappier of the pair looked to have been in mid-shushing John, and saw them first.

“John.” Alexander said, getting John’s attention and nodding his head toward their semi-exposed flatmates. Hercules was propping himself by his elbows, with Lafayette half de-robed and slumped over his chest. The couple stared at them.

“Pardon.” Lafayette apologized.

“Not sorry.” Hercules corrected.

“How long were we gone for?” John asked, looking back to Alexander.

Alex checked his watch and told him. “About two hours.”

“Two-Oh my _god_.” John exclaimed, lifting his hands and walking away out of view from the bedroom. Alexander looked after him, then to Herc and Laf, and then followed after John. 

“They’re pretty cute though.” They heard Alex say out of view, followed by John huffing. 

“I know they’re cute!”

Slowly, Lafayette scooted off of Hercules, allowing him to sit up. They kept their gazes on the doorway until Lafayette walked over and slowly shut the door. It was then that he looked back at Hercules, and sighed in defeat.

“Maybe it’s best we stop for the night.” Lafayette said, walking back over to Hercules. He ran his fingers through his drying hair, and tilted his head down to kiss him on the forehead. “I’ll make it up to you, _bientôt_.” 

“Promise?” Hercules asked as he was pulled up to his feet. They walked over to their dressers to put on actual clothes, and Lafayette answered him.

“Oui.”

 

~Apartment, 3:17am~

 

Later in the night, Hercules was awake. He was lying on his side with an arm around Lafayette, who was asleep partly-curled up against him, brushing his mass of puffy curls to the side so he could see his boyfriend’s sleeping face. That was until Lafayette woke up--kind of.

“Herc?” Lafayette murmured sleepily, looking at Hercules with near-closed eyes. “Est ce que ça va?” He asked in a voice no more than a whisper. Hercules kissed his temple.

“Didn’t mean to wake you. Go to sleep.” Hercules whispered, watching as Lafayette turned to lie on his back and look up at him, blinking a few times.

“Vous avez pas--You didn’t.” Lafayette told him. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, staring as Hercules thought before speaking.

“Did you like the date, really?” Hercules spoke, barely out loud. Somehow Lafayette heard him, and smiled, lifting a hand to brush the back of it against Hercules’ neck.

“Oui. I loved the date presque autant que je t'aime..” Lafayette whispered, causing Hercules to scrunch his eyebrows together and look at him questioningly.

“Almost?”

“Parce que.” Lafayette started to say. “Nothing could compare.” He lifted his head up to kiss Herc’s chin, and cheek. “Venez ici.” Lafayette tugged on Hercules’ arm until he was laying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him. “Sleep…” He murmured, already closing his eyes again.

Hercules stared at him for a few seconds, and smiled. He leaned up to give Lafayette a light kiss, making him smile, before complying. Relaxing and resting his head on the crook of Lafayette’s neck, he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> https://tinyurl.com/sonsolapart For Apartment floor plan. Enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
